hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
TailzParodies
) }}TailzParodies, formerly known as Honda1334parodies, was a Singaporean fourth-generation Unterganger. Since late 2016, he, along with TraitorLoxoz and GreenPenguinParodies, have a rather infamous reputation as being one of the most controversial Untergangers in the community. They are collectively known as the "Triggered Trio". History His first known Downfall parody was Hitler phones the Angry Japanese Kid, released on July 31, 2015. He, along with Superdumpfback and JJ All-star, were also the founding members of the Drachenlord Rants Parodies collaboration group. As of November 2017, he has closed down his channel. Controversies surrounding Tailz Alledged attempts to raid the wikia At the beginning of March 2017, TraitorLoxoz, TailzParodies and GreenPenguinParodies had attempted to raid the Hitler Parody Wikia and the Hitler Rants Parodies Discord Chatroom by slandering Hitler Rants Parodies' wikia page and posting memes about him after Tailz rage quitted from HRP's server and got banned from the server. This followed with Tailz and Traitor badmouthing HRP behind his back on Shadow Briton's Discord server (which got Shadow Briton banned from the chat room for a week), which HRP joined for a short amount of time after gaining intelligence about this. Tailz had also created a server called "Anti HRP Movement" in which he and Traitor further slandered HRP. Tailz, GreenPenguinParodies and TL were permabanned from several other Untergangers' servers, and TL and Tailz were disqualified from the Hitler Rants Parodies Contest. Failed Petition It was later discovered that TL, Tailz, and GPP made a petition to get unbanned from whatever chats or forums they have been banned from. However, even though the petition had over 30 signatures, HRP stated that no amount of signatures on the petition will ever get them unbanned from anything he owns. It was later discovered that they begged other users to sign the petition, with many users coming out and telling the rest of the community about it. In response to this, TL, Tailz, and GPP deleted the petition, as it was no use and getting them even more disliked. Revelations About The Wiki In April 2017, it was found out, via The Downfall Parodies Society Chatroom, that TL never raided the HRP Wiki, nor did he ever create or join the Anti HRP Movement. It was just Tailz and GPP doing the antics. Tailz left TL's server and GPP was banned, but both were back on after a few hours and had their "Sheriff" roles reinstated. TL had hoped to have been let back into HRP's server, but after the previous bans, HRP said; "Sod their apologies, they screwed up more times than I can count, they are forever damaged by this". Although by late May, both had lost all roles on TL's server for an unknown reason. They were banned again shortly afterwards. Delphox's & Frozzy's Diss Track In August 4, 2017, Delphox & Frozzy made a diss track called "It's Triggered Day Bro (Ft. Team Triggered)" (A parody of Jake Paul's It's Everyday Bro) on him, TL, and GPP in early August. All 3 only commented on it in late August but TL was the one to comment on it the most. Jono's & Delphox's Peace Treaty On the 29th of August, The Jononator uploaded a video to YouTube to offer peace after TL, GPP & Tailz threatened to raid this wiki, the UHoS and the HRP discord. This was caused by a few unterganger's messing with Tailz's discord. They agreed to peace so Delphox set up a peace talks discord server. The talks were mostly succesful although TL originally wanted everything his way and GPP had to be forced into joining. The treaty stated: *Stop Drama *Stop Raiding *Stop getting triggered by joke videos *Anyone can make a joke video *Stop Anti-HRP Server activities A member of the Anti-HRP Server called Rommel joined the treaty but The Jononator said that he had to leave the Anti-HRP Server as part of the deal. He didn't do this in the allocated time (he had over a day) and claimed he left when he hadn't, so he was thrown off. He later claimed that the deal was to stop, not leave but the comments section of the video proves that he lied again. In September 2017, TL posted in Tailzcord that he wished to raid the HRP Chat Room. Later on in the month, Tailz had his main account banned off Discord. He set up a another Change.org petition to get his account unbanned. This ultimately failed and Tailz had to close his server but before Tailz closed his server, TL made a fake Change.org account called Traitorloxoz is a gay faggot. He used this to call himself names and slag himself off, then using his normal account to respond with "FUCK YOU GUYS I HATE YOU ALL " and "YOU ARE ALL GAY AS FUCK I HATE ALL UNTERGANGERS AND DISCORD". Delphox then posted a screenshot of those comments to the HRP Chat Room, causing TL to become an even bigger laughing stock. "The Messiah" On the 26th of November 2017, a user called "The Messiah" hijacked the Drachenlord Rants Parodies channel and uploaded a video entitled "Message to the Downfall Parodies Community". This video called out the community for "bullying" the Triggered Trio, threatened to destroy the community and called for the creator of the community (presumably Hitler Rants Parodies) to delete all social media accounts. The community immediately knew that this was one of the Triggered Trio as they said things only a select group of people knew, themselves included. The Messiah himself denied the accusations that he is a part of the trio, though his reactions only aroused more suspicion among the community. Both F-A Alexander and Delphox deduced that Tailz is in fact The Messiah, pointing out that TL would be asleep when Tailz uploaded the video due to time zone differences (TL lives in Romania), that The Messiah is not as grammatically challenged as TL, and that TL would've exposed himself much quicker, citing his WingTon channel. Alexander himself also noted that both TL and Tailz used to be members of the DRP collab group and still had access to the channel. Several Untergangers commented on the video, mocking it and the threats made towards them and Delphox made a parody of the video (which further mocked the Triggered Trio). The channel uploaded another video, which threatened to spam Unterganger videos with alternate accounts, dox "loved ones", and even raid this very wiki. Later on November 30th, 2017, Delphox contacted Superdumpfback, who was the original owner of the hacked channel, and managed to help him recover the account. Later on seeing that Tailz deleted all the parodies in that channel and how he still had access to it despite SDB changing the password, Delphox proceeded to delete all traces of the account, even recording it and uploading it as a mockery of Tailz. By this time almost everyone knew that Tailz was the one behind all of this anonymous stuff, making him an even bigger laughing stock, with some even threatening to report him to the police. In late Febuary 2018, Tailz admitted to being The Messiah on UnterCast Season 2 - Episode 8's comments section. He claimed responseability for "hacking" DRP, said that GPP also had access to the channel and also revealed that GPP was using an account on this wiki called Michael, The Lord Of Wikia. Tailz also claimed that he was no longer friends with GPP and that he was "being forced" to make the videos and send the community hate messages. He said he wanted to move on and ended the comment by inviting the Unterganger Community to speak to him on Discord. GPP was then banned from the wiki and any Downfall Community chats he was on, much to his "confusion". And although many believed Tailz was speaking the truth about GPP, they still didn't believe Tailz truly changed, so they ignored his invitation to speak with him. This also cleared any suspitions that TL was the Messiah, even though till this day he still bad mouths HRP on the comments of other unterganger's videos, saying that he is the "Donald Trump" of the community. In late March, he further tried to prove his point and told the community to ignore GPP although he still isn't trusted. Gallery proof tailz bots.jpg|Proof Tailz uses bots. Look at the views compared to likes.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgiK3_CkgYI External links *Old channel *Current Channel Category:Controversial figures Category:Trolls